


《最初最终 我都与你相拥》

by Jayce___Smith



Category: Diavolo/Vinegar Doppio - Fandom
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-25
Updated: 2020-05-25
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:13:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24374095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jayce___Smith/pseuds/Jayce___Smith
Summary: 其实是两人都会死啦，没有什么血腥暴力h情节，就是听歌的时候代到自己CP产出的一篇屑文
Relationships: Diavolo/Vinegar Doppio
Kudos: 2





	《最初最终 我都与你相拥》

**Author's Note:**

> 是吃代餐上头的产物，可能，有些微引用原词句？  
> 其实！是多比欧通过某种途径去老板死亡轮回的设定，之前多比欧都是按着潜意识行事，直到遇到老板才有了之前的记忆。什么？多比欧去老板的轮回干什么？那还用问吗！初心当然是要拯救老板啦——当然在经历了无数轮回之后发现自己完全无法阻止老板以各种各样的方法死去的小秘书会怎么想呢？哈哈！当然是中二之源，黑化啦！  
> 哦对老板这一世彻底没了之前的记忆。想不到吧！为了ooc我不惜让他俩失忆！我真屑！

又是一个多云的午后，一位披着西装的男子站定在十字路口前。绿灯亮了，他却没有走，身后的人冷不丁撞得他踉跄着向前跨了一小步。“在路口发什么呆呢”路人小声嘀咕着走开了。他握了握拳，似乎在压抑着什么。从口袋中摸出一枚硬币，他犹豫着将它抛向天空，沉默着朝它滚落的方向走去。

没一会便走到了巷子尽头。冷淡的装潢，清幽的灯光，推开门，正对门口的吧台前只有一位年轻的粉发侍者正在不紧不慢地擦拭玻璃杯，垂下来的刘海遮住了他的半眼。还不错，男人心里这么想着，至少不会让人心烦。侍者抬头看了他一眼，“您想要杯什么呢，来杯量身定制的酒？”带点雀斑的脸颊，恰到好处的微笑，没有推销的急切和讨好，语气平静而又自然，宛如一个熟识已久的老朋友。

平时的迪亚波罗绝对不会在意这些，要他说，服务生什么的态度就是要眼观鼻鼻观心才能给人以恭敬的感觉，但是看着那双栗色的双瞳，他有些恍惚，鬼使神差地答应了侍者。“好。”，他听到自己这么说。侍者娴熟地调了一杯酒，昏黄而馥郁的液体在杯中与冰块碰撞，迪亚波罗抿了一口，醇厚的杏仁味在口中流转，味道意外地不错。几口下肚，迪亚波罗的心情似乎也舒畅了不少，他开始与侍者交谈起来，更确切地说，是倾诉。

“有一个刚入公司不久的小崽子奋力向上爬拉帮结派，顺手打压了一下。”

“之前和x市的官员沟通过，他们同意了我的想法，毕竟他们也能得益。当地市民的想法？谁管他们。”

“...最近的投资不知道为什么有几个突然黄了，我迪亚波罗看上的项目怎么可能没有潜力？”

“董事会那帮人有几个的逆反心似乎特别重，看上去是得好好敲打一番了。”

“总感觉有人在暗处扰乱我的计划，虽然暂时还没有头绪，但我还不至于连这都意识不到。”

侍者不时应上一声，语句简短却并不给人敷衍的感觉。温柔的注视仿佛并不在意他的罪恶，也没有任何多余的八卦之心。迪亚波罗心中的烦闷随着杯中的酒一起全数被吞下，消化。

坐了一会，迪亚波罗觉得自己是时候走了，明天还有工作。刚想起身，一阵眩晕涌上头部，“这酒的度数可能有些大，您要是不胜酒力可以在我这里留宿一晚。”意识坠入深渊之前，他只听到了侍者说的这一句话。

空荡的吧台，灰白的灯光，青年身后的木质酒柜更显得酒馆毫无生气。他的粉发用皮筋规规矩矩地束着，一撮刘海从右额前垂下。看上去瘦弱的身板蕴藏着神奇的魔力，手中的动作毫不含糊，熟练地调配、精心地制作、力道强劲且持续的shake，上乘的原料，恰到好处的比例，完美的饮品却只有空气愿意轻嗅芬芳。青年叹了口气，将盛满红茶色酒饮的杯子撤到吧台下。

门前铃铛作响，多比欧久违地抬头，霎时满眼只有如瀑般带黑斑的粉色长发倾泻而下。男子自顾自地坐下，多比欧便摆出排练无数次的微笑。他听到男人说“随意来点什么吧，顺便聊聊不知能否？”他调了一杯安摩拉多酒，略一停顿，向其中加入了更多的威士忌。男人对这杯酒似乎很满意，借着酒意向多比欧说了不少。

是快要失去对公司控制权的老板啊......他恍惚地想着，与自己无趣的人生不同，这个男人是真正的帝王。多比欧从小就被收养自己的神父当作是赚取声誉的工具，同条街的孩子都喜欢以欺辱他为乐，成年后被排挤到只能在这近乎与世隔绝的地方开着门可罗雀的店，但就在这一刻，他们的命运神奇地交织在了一起。关门歇业、身归大海的想法随着男人逐渐低沉的声音一起消散。留下他，他的脑中叫嚣着，他的身体也很顺从地照做了。

悄悄窝在迪亚波罗怀里的那刻，多比欧的脑中仿佛有什么东西断裂了。他怀念而又眷恋地看了迪亚波罗一眼，以一种低不可闻的声音说“晚安，bossu。”随即轻手轻脚地离开了迪亚波罗的怀抱，一如往常地恭敬，起身关门歇业。

之后老板几乎每天都会来，多比欧也会天天给老板调酒，有时是蓝莓柠檬玛格丽特，有时是清凉的莫吉托，有时是柔软却易醉的冻唇蜜，从他的描述中——虽然他没有明说——多比欧却能感受出他在公司中愈发举步维艰。终于在某一天，老板走进酒馆时不发一言，他知道，那件早已注定的事情终于发生了。他送上最初调制的安摩多拉，用近乎深情的眼神注视着老板喝下——他知道他的boss在这时一定会一饮而尽。在老板生命的终点，他终于能够拥抱他的boss了，真真切切地，他心满意足地想到。接着他喝下茉菲柠檬，新鲜的柠檬和淡淡的杜松子味在口腔中萦绕，眼前浮现出了地中海边的阳光与沙滩，他环抱着他的老板，仿佛又回到了那个海边。


End file.
